dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Danke7/Archivo 3
Plantillas de navegación Plantillas como esta: Plantilla:Saiyajin. Jorghex (discusión) 21:50 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Si ya tengo el Skin que por cierto quedo muy bien al igual que la sección de ayuda. Me encantaria Claro que editare la seccion Sabias que,de la portada,pues tengo muchas curiosidades.Gracias.AndroidYeaK (discusión) 04:26 16 mar 2010 (UTC) MUCHAS GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS DANKE 7 TE AGRADESCO A TI Y A TODOS LOS USUARIOS POR RECIBIRME CON LOS BRAZOS O MAS BIEN CON LOS TECLADOS ABIERTOS ENCERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS URIEXHARDYURIEX (discusión) 21:55 16 mar 2010 (UTC) Para el otro mes Hola,empezare editando las curiosidades,pero para el otro mes porque ya estan las demas.AndroidYeaK (discusión) 00:18 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Invitación Muchas gracias por invitarme a tu Wiki, Danke. La verdad me parece genial, todo está muy presentable y elegante. Me has dado en el alma al invitarme, porque DBZ es uno de mis mejores animes de siempre (xD). Bueno, empezaré a colaborar y editar en la web lo antes posible para ahacerla crecer. Nos vemos y muchas gracias otra vez por invitarme ;D. --Ivan Uchiha (discusión) 00:30 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Cabecera Qué buena cabecera!!!!!!!!! Si quieres que te ayude solo pide, tengo un buen dominio de Photoshop, Ilustrator y otros programas, asi que, no dudes en preguntar ;) Jorghex (discusión) 02:12 17 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: Si, al subir la imagen se suple. Puedes :).Creo que, a no ser que quieras algo más, ya puedes quitarme el cargo de admin. Lee y relee esto antes de contestar. Un saludo.--Ivancillo http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/amiguetes/es/images/9/9e/SP.png 13:29 17 mar 2010 (UTC) DUDA Como omega gogeta 2 está inactivo en estos momentos te pregunto a ti sobre su proyecto, como son las BATALLAS, yo las explico en los capitulos hasta el más mínimo detalle y podríamos ponerla en las batallas? haber que te parece.Oliver0796 (discusión) 21:25 20 mar 2010 (UTC) a ver O tu no entendiste mi pregunta o yo no entendi tu respuesta, en el proyecto batallas se quiere dar hasta el mas minimo detalle de cada batalla, y como en algunos capitulos viene explicado mi pregunta era si te parece bien que saquemos la información de hay.Oliver0796 (discusión) 01:48 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Me tienes que ayudar a poner en la lista de personajes a todos los que se han creado hace unos dias, porque faltan muchos.Oliver0796 (discusión) 01:55 21 mar 2010 (UTC) :OK--Danke 7 en dragon ball 01:56 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Duda Acabo de ver Categoría: Administradores solo aparecemos nosotros dos, y omega gogeta 2? por cierto hace tiempo que no participa.Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:09 23 mar 2010 (UTC) :ya listo-- 02:17 24 mar 2010 (UTC) te informo Danke7 apartir de mañana no podré editar tan frecuentemente durante la proxima semana y puede que más (espero que no), de todas maneras intentaré buscar algo de tiempo para pasarme por la wikia, por cierto un amigo mio (Maestro AX) nos ha ayudado mucho a buscar nuevos usuarios, si puedes pasate por su wikia de poke-expertos [1] o preguntar a otros usuarios te lo agradecería, PD: áun no se si podré o no editar en cuanto sepa te lo confirmo (no ve vayas a quitar el puesto de administrador eh jaja). Un saludo Oliver0796 (discusión) 18:22 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Dos cosas 1 Estoy haciendo mi wikia y queria saber como as echo para meter esa imagen en largo de tu wikia esa con los tres Gokus 2 no quiero molestarte aunque ay menores que entran en esta pagina y tu frase esa que tienes en tu perfil no es muy adecuada para los mas pequeños te recomendaria cambiarla por cosas impactantes como solo ay una fuerza en este mundo esa fuerza se llama Danke7 ok? '' saludos y esto es mio que Giratina te acompañe (Giratina es un pokémon que es legendario que es raro y el es el que decide la vida y la muerte es muy poderoso) te lo digo para que te da suerteMAESTRO AX 23:10 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Por cierto Le podrias preguntar a el invancillo si me puede ayudar y combatiria contigo pero no tengo wi-fi veo que muchos de DG conocen dragon ball XD una vez veia DG pero no como fan sino solo por ver aunque vi el utlimo episodio de la temporada GT creo cuando se veia Vegeta de pequeño una cosa esa es la ultima tempoada?MAESTRO AX 23:24 25 mar 2010 (UTC) MI OPINION Hola,si ya sabia un poco de que ellos estan ausentes,oliver me lo dijo,me parece muy bien la idea de la portada,voy a empezar a poner las curiosidades,que ya tengo muchas,bueno somos los 2 usuarios destacados que qedan jejejeAndroidYeaK (discusión) 04:47 26 mar 2010 (UTC) falsa alarma lo primero es cierto que veo que hay mas usuarios (menos mal) , y acabo de confirmarlo, no estare inactivo podre seguir editando (menos mal tambien) haber si llegamos pronto a 1.000Oliver0796 (discusión) 17:45 26 mar 2010 (UTC) OK Muchas gracias Danke 7 D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 21:45 26 mar 2010 (UTC) pues la verdad no... entre por un enlace de Oliver0796 en la yugipedia pero si usted lo creo.. es un genio D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 21:48 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Pues... Casi mejor que quitalo, y si wiki respuestas está muy bien Ala ya esta POR FIN!!!! los 1.000 artículos, que te pareceOliver0796 (discusión) 11:16 27 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: Lo primero tranquilo porque no hayas creado muchos articulos, por ejemplo sin mi abria mucha menos informacion y sin ti haber quien organiza esto jaja. Segundo, ya que tenemos nuevos usuarios, tendriamos que decirles que entren a wiki respuestas para hacer todas las preguntas que podamos Oliver0796 (discusión) 15:20 27 mar 2010 (UTC) curiosidades Oye tio,como ya mero acaba el mes,ps ya hice varias curiosidades pero tengo ese problem de ponerlas en la portada mira te enseñare algunas... en Dragon Ball Z,Trunks del futuro y trunks niño tienen el pelo morado claro,incluso se puede apreciar blanco,pero en GT,lo tiene morado oscuro. Broly fue el primero en transformarse en Supersaiyajin y no Goku Kaio sama es mas devil que Nappa,por que dice que los sayans que vienen son mas fuertes que el. mira esque cada vez que le pongo en la plantilla editar,las pongo pero luego no aparecen en la portada sino en la pagina de sabais que.AndroidYeaK (discusión) 16:13 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Test Que te parece mi Test, estaría bien que lo puedieras hacer, por cierto la última pregunta va a ser muy facil para ti. Oliver0796 (discusión) 16:51 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Re. test ya lo puse en mi blog tienes 6 bien, cuando hayan contestado más usuarios dare todas las respuestas, pero te voy a dar una, a Freezer no lo mata Goku sino Trunks del futuro, de todas maneras muy bien gracias por colaborar.Oliver0796 (discusión) 17:10 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Encuesta Oye la encuesta que creaste ayer es para abril? Oliver0796 (discusión) 17:38 27 mar 2010 (UTC) A esta "¿Qué prefieres?" Dragon Ball 0 Dragon Ball Z 0 Dragon Ball GT 0 Dragon Ball AF 0 Espero que utilizes una de mis cinco opciones Oliver0796 (discusión) 17:44 27 mar 2010 (UTC) confundido Vale, pero yo no he desprotegido nada ¿? Oliver0796 (discusión) 17:50 27 mar 2010 (UTC) :20:01 20 mar 2010 Oliver0796 (Discusión | contribuciones | bloquear) protegió «Plantilla:Encuesta» edit=autoconfirmed (indefinido) move=autoconfirmed (indefinido) ‎ (hist | cambiar) este es el historial de portección de la encuesta la que aparece que quitaste un rango de protección a la encuesta lo que provoco cambios-- 17:52 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Pues no se La verdad es que no se en que estaría pensando, sorry lo que hacemos es que la protegemos para que solo los administradores podamos editarla no? :Mira las principales cosas que protegemos son paginas principales de proyectos y plantillas comunmente muy usadas-- 17:57 27 mar 2010 (UTC) RE:Admin yugipedia Muy buenas Danke7 y pues muchas gracias por esa oportunidad, y si, ya me contacte con el se llama Ska-Punk-Reggae? pero no me a contestado, y si me gusta un buen yugioh y estaria muy contento der ser revertidor y eso. Tambien hay otro usuario en la wikia se llama '''Dark-Shimy' Él y Yo somos los que mas colaboramos, ya nos pusimos de acuerdo en cuanto a conseguir gente ¿crees que tambien le puedas dar los flags a él? D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 19:16 27 mar 2010 (UTC) PD:Cuenta con que voy a colaborar mas, tanto aqui como en Yugipedia PD2:Crees que podrias ayudarnos a conseguir Gente? D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 19:16 27 mar 2010 (UTC) PD3:No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. Gratificaciones y saludos No, esque a LordofDarkWorld no se le ha visto tiene un buen rato y el que me dijo acerca de Ska-Punk-Reggae fue vega dark D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 00:37 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Otra duda Hola,tengo otra pequeña duda,es que encontre solo esa plantilla de Plantilla:¿Sabías qué...? y no encuentro la de Plantilla:Portada:¿Sabías qué...? me podrias ayudar como encontrarla,graxAndroidYeaK (discusión) 01:05 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Wena, Wena oye yo stoy ayudando a arreglar los articulos en el orden d elas imagenes ya que estan despararamadas por casi todos lados asi cuando puedas echa una mirada para q veas los avances en algunos articulos termine el de vegeta ace un momentos bye nos vemosXDSasukun XD (discusión) 03:09 28 mar 2010 (UTC) FELICITACIONES Y... FELICIDADES por haber ya conseguido 1.000 articulos te lo digo con corazon Y nescesitaria que me pides un logo por mi es que soy un verguenza comparando con tu logo es que ay que pedirles a LOG CREATION Que me hagan uno por favor yo no entiendo ingles hazlo tu por mi por favor aceptas si no entiendes pidele a otro administrador tuyo que lo haga te doy todo el permiso aunque no se si sabes pero lo tendre que pedir yo por eso escribime lo que tengo que poner en ingls en mi pagina de discusion de DG y lo copiare para meterlo en LOGO CREATION Sugerencias para mi Logo:con Ho-Oh y Lugia y con el nombre POKE-EXPERTOS WIKIA por cierto ya sabes la historia del tiburon de wikidex XD MAESTRO AX 06:20 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Listo Ordenado el maestro Roshi XD Listo ahi apra que apses a verlo si esta mas ordenando o no XD Listo Ordenado el maestro Roshi XD Listo ahi apra que apses a verlo si esta mas ordenando o no XD, sorry es que ocurrio un error y se publicaron 2 mensajes CUACSasukun XD (discusión) 18:58 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Cumplido. Si tienes mas mandame nu te preocupes XD Jiece ordenado Sasukun XD (discusión) 19:12 28 mar 2010 (UTC) 2 Test Acabo de poner de moda los test, AndroidYeak iso uno muy bueno... me gustaría que hicieses el que acabo de crear, el fin de esto es conocer las opiniones de los usuarios, espero que lo hagas, gracias Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:22 28 mar 2010 (UTC) contesta mi torneo Hola,te invito a que contestes mi torneo en mi blog,de quien ganaria esas batallas. AndroidYeaK (discusión) 00:03 29 mar 2010 (UTC) contesta mi torneo Hola,te invito a que contestes mi torneo en mi blog,de quien ganaria esas batallas. AndroidYeaK (discusión) 00:03 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Dante Bueno pues gracias de nuevo por recomendarme, fue con cizagna ¿verdad? oye y respecto con lo que te pedi de si podrias conseguir gente ya lo hiciste cierto? porque ayer llegaron a la wikia como dos usuarios mas y un denominado andres que creo que es importante y pues con ese usuario ahi creo que las posibilidades mias y de Shimy se disminuyeron, talvez suene un poco irrespetuoso al decir esto pero siento como que no nos tienen confianza los helpers de wikia debido a que me he comunicado con bola y vega dark y no me hacen caso y pues cizagna ni se ha mosqueado en contactarse conmigo, creo yo no he visitado la wikia. bueno de cualquier manera gracias otra vez por recomendarme oye y sabes de paginas aqui en dragon ball que casi no tengan info pues para editarlas esque se me dificulta mucho colaborar porque donde vivo ya no pasan dragon ball z ni Nada bueno en la tele Cartoon Network se la pasa con puras caricaturas Mierderas y ultimamente que pasaron naruto en votatoon y con lo unico que me divierto es jugando cartas o viendo South Park y pues no voy a la escuela hasta agosto D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 03:22 29 mar 2010 (UTC) bueno cuenta con que la voy a visitar y pues ni tan wow lo de la escuela porque todo el semestre me la pase en el relajo y Repetí año ora tambien hay cada señorita mas bonita que seguro sabes de lo que hablo D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 05:30 29 mar 2010 (UTC) PD:corrijo con lo que dije sobre los articulos mas faciles, ¿Que articulos son los mas necesitados? PD2:oye crees que se deberia poner algunas palabras para alentar a los usuarios a contribuir mas? algo asi como: vamos por los 2000 articulos o cosas asi? D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 05:30 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola gracias Por lo del ingles ya se lo pedi a ellos por cierto mi wikia se llama POKE-EXPERTOS aunque un erros pequeñito la hace reconocer como Pokémon wiki no se por que en todos modos gracias por ayudarme y una cosa si nescwsitas algo en lo uqe te pueda ayudar me lo dices ok y donde esta oliver hace tiempo que no lo veo saludos [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 13:20 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Joer Joer, por cierto en ayuda un usuario no registrado puso Lo lamento putos... y no se que más boberias, ya lo reverti pero si ahora vas a estar más ocupado y como dices tu omega se tardo, nombra otro administrador, a y antes de estar ocupado as mi nuevo test solo para expertos de dragon ball como nosotros jaja. Oliver0796 (discusión) 16:15 29 mar 2010 (UTC) .... Buena idea, por cierto mira en blog que corregi el test haber si estas o no deacuerdo Oliver0796 (discusión) 19:21 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Favor Danke7 el usuario Maestro AX me pregunto por alguien que sea un crack con plantillas, y vamos solo hay que ver tu pagina de usuario o de discusión. Yo se muy poco sobre las plantillas me pregunto si podrías ayudarle, mira en mi pagina de discusión donde verás en mi último mensaje toda la información, me gustaría poder ayudarte pero yo y las plantillas... ademas tengo que continuar con mi proyecto que lo deje un poco de lado. Haber si puedes, siento molestarte. Oliver0796 (discusión) 20:41 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Voy en 1er de prepa y pues como dije el desmadre me acabo, pero tengo una ventaja me voy a inscribir para el proximo en la clase de turismo con puras señoritas y hasta Putos va haber (lo malo) de hecho en el salon en que estaba (electricidad) teniamos un lema sobre los salones de turismo "o sales como un culion de mujeres o sales como puto" pero bueno espero salir como culion de mujeres jajaja no, no es cierto es seguro.D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 21:32 29 mar 2010 (UTC) y entonces tienes novia, eres culion eh, PD: y me voy a divertir con todas, en tu nombre carnal jaja muchas gracias por cierot una ultima cosa me podrias hacer una tabla para equipos pokemon y una para informacion de entrenadores que sen lo mas parecidas con estas por favor http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Equipo http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Lance Si me ayudas cuando mi wikia sea mas avanzada metere afilados durante un buen iempo con tu wikia asi te hare una especie de publicidad[[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 21:43 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Grande, Danke Hola, soy MTI, el administrador de Twikimetal, y te agradezco por lo que pusiste. Tu pagina tambien esta re buena, y si, necesito ayuda, ¿Que hiciste para tener los Spotligths?, y tambien ¿Como lograste tener esa imagen grande de Goku arriba?, a mi no m deja tener una, y la que aparece está re fea. Gracias de antemano, y saludos, Mati (discusión) 23:00 29 mar 2010 (UTC)MTI Hola Muchas gracias por ayudarme pero en tu ultimo mensaje no lo entendi muy bien mirra abajo te pongo una plantilla usar y tirrar XD como las maquinas de fotos bueno copialo y responde despues me envias la plantilla con tu respuesta a mi discussion ok? Plantilla Equipo Problema: mete tu respuesta Solucion: Mete tu respuesta Plantilla Informacion de entrenadores Problema: tu respuesta Solucion: mete tu respuesta [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 04:15 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Plantillas NOTA IMPORTANTE: como sabras es ilegal copiar de otras wikia pero se puede usar la base del codigo para cambiarlos por eso ay que hacer unos retoques si es posible de color (si no se puede no es grave aunque seria mejor) y de secciones(esto es importante) por eso te digo mis modificaciones para las plantillas Plantilla equipo Color:Rojo Secciones: *Sprite del pokemon *tipo *nivel *movimientos Plantilla informacion entrenadores Color: rojo si no se puede rojo por que es ilegal (ver mas arriba en la nota) mete otro color amarillo si no lo vez muy bien mete azul Secciones: *Imagen ilustracion *Videojuegos *nombre en japones *Genero *hogar *region *clase Eso es todo respondeme lo mas rapido que es possible yotra cosa muchas gracias por tu ayuda que el poder de Goku te acompañe XD[[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 04:31 30 mar 2010 (UTC) PUBLICIDAD Hola soy MAESTRO AX te queria decir que mirase mi mensaje de arriba por favor es urgente y te queria decir que en la portada de mi wikia en la seccion noticias ya meti tu PUBLICIDAD te la meti por que me estas ayudando por cierto tengo un amigo en mi wikia que dice que le gusta los manga.anime ect... japoneses y le dije de tu wikia ves asi la proxima vez cuando digo tu me ayudas y yo te hago publicidad estoy diciendo la verdad XD saludos[[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 05:50 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Estare esperado tus plantillas no te estoy dando prisa hazlo a tu tiempo esto es solo una informacion por que no puedo crear un nuevo tema en mi foro de mi wikia?[[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 17:09 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Ultimo Hola, como ultimamente estan de moda los blogs por aqui, ya estoy con un nuevo test (el ultimo ya, que parezco el profesor de la wikia jaja), bueno ahora en serio, espero tenerlo acabado para mañana, el test definitivo solo para verdaderos fans de Dragon Ball. Oliver0796 (discusión) 21:51 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Test oye Danke 7 te invito a contestar mi test esta facil. URIEX (discusión) 22:28 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Que onda Dante tengo una queja muy mala. no, no es cierto como estas espero que bien oye te invito a hacer mi test D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 00:53 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Felicitaciones Muchas felicidades, todo está saliendo tal y como se esperaba, pero recuerda que aun falta mucho. Cualquier cosa que necesites te respondo al instante ;) Jorghex (discusión) 00:56 31 mar 2010 (UTC) alerta antes de hacer tu equipo A esta wikia si le funciona el equipo a mi no me preocupa que sale rojo asi que por favor mete la suyahttp://dialgapoke.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Equipo/uso [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 01:56 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Una cosita pequeñita me puedes dar una ayuda para mejorar mi portada ?[[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 04:35 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Bueno... Pues no es mala idea, pero no creo que haga falta ponerlo como proyecto, aparte de la encuesta mensual que tu haces, podríamos avisar a los usuarios activos (AndroidYeak, Zeratul 100, Uriexhardy, Luismiguel2000, Sasukun xd, Aress x, 0796.... bueno como son muchos lo ponemos en el rincon de la comunidad para que lo vean en su pagina de inicio o vamos uno por uno en su pagina de discusión) Y ahora vamos con las sugerencias: *Cada mes, nombramos a un usuario distinto a crear un test de DB o una votación, *Crear en un blog, el tuyo o el mio nos vamos turnando, decir el usuario destacado de ese mes, así cada usuario dira un nombre y en las paginas mas populares no tendremos 4 o 5 sino 8 o más. *Dar tres opciones por ejemplo, Freezer, Cell y Buu, y que cada uno diga su favorito, el que más tenga gana. *Si se me ocurren más te aviso, pero creo que con eso ya esta bien, a mi la que mas me gusta es la de usuario destacado del mes, se ezforzaran por ser el mejor de ese mes, quiero decir yo por ejemplo que tengo mas de 3.000 ediciones, si durante ese mes contribuyo menos que por ejemplo Sasukun xd, el sería el ganador. Oliver0796 (discusión) 09:57 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Vale Es cierto, yo te ayudaré, puedes poner que tu eres el jefe de proyecto, y en caso de que tengan alguna duda que te pregunten a ti o a mi. cuando lo hayas creado ire añadiendo cosas y me parece bien lo de los premios. Oliver0796 (discusión) 15:56 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Que te parece? aparte de las opciones que te di antes, en lugar de test, podríamos poner cosas como: La fuerza de Raditz, creeís que son 1.200 o 1.500, quiero decir como en los foros, decir porque lo creemos, en lugar de poner una nota al final, solo damos nuestras opiniones. Oliver0796 (discusión) 17:38 31 mar 2010 (UTC) ALERTA Ve en mi wikia te e dejado un mensaje y por favor nunca pero nunca cambies mi logo o algo importante en mi wikia sin mi importante ''si '' [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 18:30 31 mar 2010 (UTC) que onda dante oye no creas que te obligo ni nada por el estilo esque te preguntaba si ibas a responder el blog. si no, pa dar las respuestas D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 02:49 1 abr 2010 (UTC) A ora esta bien cuenta con que la visitare y ensegiuda te doy tu calificacion garcias por contestarlo D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 03:48 1 abr 2010 (UTC) oye no entendi muy bien sobre opinar pero puse una encuesta tal vez se postule para el proximo mes D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 04:52 1 abr 2010 (UTC) PD:puse esa pregunta porque como a muchos no me gusto ese final en el que goku muere, aunque no sea mi personaje favorito pues es simpatico el wey Muy buenas 60 contribuciones jeje bueno con respecto a revertidor si quieres dame el puesto digo si no, no solo te recuerdo para que no pienses que no me interesa ser revertidor. bueno algo en lo que podria ayudar seria que yo estaria activo cuando ustedes no lo esten por ejemplo de noche o en la mañana Hola tienes mensajes para ti en mi wikia y una cosa no se si as notado aunque cuando alguien guarda sus paginas favoritas en su navegador al lado viene un pequeño icono por ejemplo el tuyo es una Bola de Dragon la de wikidex es una pokeball al estilo wikia la de dialgapedia es el sprite de dialga de Mundo Misterioso como puedo hacer un icono mio de mi wikia?[[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 08:17 1 abr 2010 (UTC) me parece bien Me parece bien tener a Zeratul 100 como revertidor que aún tenemos un poco de vandalismo, ayer borraron el articulo goku y pusieron insultos, ya lo arregle claro, a y por cierto tranquilo si no pudiste editar, no pasa nada y que te mejores... a se me olvidava Luismiguel2000 me pregunto que tenía que hacer para ser administrador, creo que le explique bien y que hay cargos menores (Rollback y revertidor) haber que te parece. Oliver0796 (discusión) 17:13 1 abr 2010 (UTC) :psss ahi veo pero ya arreglo sus tests que estaban en paginas??? ah y rollback y revertidor es lo mismo nadamas que rollback es en ingles XD...y como te dije es muy complicado por el momento que tengamos mas admins. y ademas si deseariamos uno el primero seria AndroidYeaK o no? Que fallo XD, lo que quería decir es Rollback o revertidor (como lo quisieses llamar), y lo de Luismiguel2000 no era para que lo nombraras, solo quería que vieses su pagina de discusión (creo que le explique bien) y es cierto de nombrar otro administrador sería AndroidYeak pero por el momento no hace falta, tanto tu como yo estamos normalmente activos y a espera de omega gogeta 2. Oliver0796 (discusión) 18:08 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola soy MAESTRO AX Una cosa yo ya tengo el favicon preparado donde lo tengo que poner dime la pagina por favor?[[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 18:03 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno... Una cosa es que gane el que más ediciones haga (por ejemplo) para animar a los usuarios, pero ese concurso la verdad, lo veo un poco complicado además hay personajes que realmente no necesitan platilla, los mas secundarios pero esque son muchos, a mi la verdad no me gusta mucho, pero tu decides. Oliver0796 (discusión) 19:38 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Ya entiendo... es verdad, no podemos valorar añadir una imagen a un articulo a crear uno nuevo, ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada, si eso te mando un mensaje. Oliver0796 (discusión) 19:48 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Joer que ironia jaja Oliver0796 (discusión) 19:54 1 abr 2010 (UTC) A se me olvidaba, felicidades que ya superaste a Pokemon493, dentro de poco me alcanzas o me superas, pero te lo voy a poner dificil eh jaja. Oliver0796 (discusión) 20:12 1 abr 2010 (UTC) sugerencia de la encuesta Mi sugerencia es votar por la mejor de estas 3 batallas: Super Vegetto vs Super Buu (Gohan ya absorbido) Gogeta SSJ 4 vs Omega Shenron Goku SSJ 2 vs Majin Vegeta o cualquira que quieras URIEX (discusión) 20:23 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Información Bueno no se si te interesa pero estaba mirando paginas de Dragon Ball, y vi este listado de series mas populares, desde la mas visitada (en general, en todos los paises, creo) aqui te la dejo para que la mires (1), me sorprendió el puesto en el que quedaron series como Pokemon. Dragon Ball la número 3. Oliver0796 (discusión) 21:52 1 abr 2010 (UTC) :el listado es de japón-- 22:02 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Es verdad, es que estube viendo bastantes, pero de todas maneras desde el 1986 que se creo, la número 3 no esta nada mal, en japón jaja Podrías ayudarme? Dante, los dos aparte de aqui, participamos en Digimon Wikia, se que estamos liados aqui pero habrá que ayudar, yo acabo de empezar pero como tu llevas mas tiempo, sabes quien es el burocrata o algun administrador porque un amigo (Joacoz) esta sufriendo algo de vandalismo. Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:36 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Crees que hará falta? Quiero decir si yo hablo en Central Wikia con Cizagnao Bola, verán que hay una wikia sin ningún tipo de control, donde se puede hacer vandalismo, lo hacen aqui que hay burocrata, administradores, Rollback imaginate en Digimon wikia. Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:48 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Hey gracias por darme el honor de ser revertidor Z jaja y que tal si me explicas como hacer el trabajo jeje, ah! y si fui yo apoco no firmé D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 00:00 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Ok Si el vandalismo esta antes las contribuciones se perderan ¿oye pero si no hay de otra? mas que revertir, no habra problema con el usuario que contribuyo D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 00:18 2 abr 2010 (UTC) No no ya te entendi pero una ultima cosa si podrias agregar un enlace a la pagina de inicio en la parte de arriba D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 00:48 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Si mira donde dice usuario (el nombre), página de discusion, seguimiento .... salir, no se si tienes ese poder supongo que si. Si no me entiendes ve a Yugipedia y busca esa parte ahi hay un enlace para la pagina de inicio PD:solo te lo pido para tener un acceso mas rapido a lo que esta pasando en le wikia D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 01:00 2 abr 2010 (UTC) oh bueno gracias dante D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 01:26 2 abr 2010 (UTC) oye quise revertir el vandalismo de dr. slump pero no me da esa opcion en el historial creo que es porque si la revierto se borra la pagina y eso solo admin pueden acerlo D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 02:40 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Mi despedida Hola,creo que esto sera mal,pero me bloqueara un tecnico todas,me refiero a TODAS las paginas de dragon ball,asi es que escribi este mensaje para despedirme,gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mi,como me abrieron los brazos en esta wiki,pero ya que,espero haver ayudado mucho,algun dia pasare por la wikia para ver como sigue,pero creo que sera durante mucho tiempo.adios.AndroidYeaK (discusión) 09:40 2 abr 2010 (UTC) se me olvido Oye regresare aproximadamente en 4 meses.AndroidYeaK (discusión) 10:02 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Ya tengo mi favicon n_n Ya lo tengo es la gloria ball que te parece?[[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 17:41 2 abr 2010 (UTC) como cambio Noto que cambio ,en darle mas opciones a la gente ,mas hospitalidad ,y los articulos mas arreglados ,muchos mas articulos , y muchas paginas en español ,cada dia que no podia estar en la wiki para que crezca ,me acordaba todos los dias de ella y cuantas ediciones aumentaban ... Usuario:Omega Gogeta 2 Re: Usuario destacado Respondiendo a tu primer mensaje me parece buena idea. Estan bien las nuevas ideas pero... es un poco complicado. Haber el usuario de marzo, esta un poco difícil, yo diría Sasukun XD. Es cierto que los concursos aun no los tenemos Sobre las votaciones del de articulo destacado bueno e imagen destacada del mes de abril AGREGAME peroo.. cual es tu msn???Usuario:Omega gogeta 2 *miraa..creo que es con minusculas ,pero fijate de agregarme ,o agregame con mayusculas y otra con minusculas chkchk Usuario:Omega gogeta 2 . El artículo de Dragon Ball:Usurio destacado/votación ponlo en la portada, porque sino va a ser un lio para los usuarios cuando quieran votar. Oliver0796 (discusión) 21:24 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Tienes un mensaje URGENTE en tu discusion de Pokémon wiki Es urgente es lo de los equipos y dime como podria hacerte mas publicidad es que me estoy quedando sin ideas XD[[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 01:40 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Dante oye votame como admin please en yugipedia D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 03:03 4 abr 2010 (UTC) jaja bueno ves a foro; ayuda de wikia - nuevos administradores emm emmm oye ya casi soy admin eh muchisimas gracias por tu voto D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 05:50 4 abr 2010 (UTC) ayudame siiiiiiiiiiiiii?XD como puedo modificar una plantilla para agragarle a los personajes una seccion tecnicas y seiyu porq e visto muy desordenadu esas ksoas XDSasukun XD (discusión) 04:06 4 abr 2010 (UTC) waaaaaaaaaaa waaaaaaaaaaaaa nu abia vistu soy el destacadu del mes el priemro waaaaaaaaaa y esu q nu he echo anda kuandu llegue estaba todo echo solo que desordenado CUAC wnu grax a los q votaron por mi sie s q fue una votacion XD y geacias por aberme elegidu aunq nu fue anda XDSasukun XD (discusión) 04:09 4 abr 2010 (UTC) encabezado Oye Dante, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho el nuevo encabezado, sobre todo el goku subido en la nube voladora, podrías poner una en donde aparesiesen los guerreros z, como en los finales de los openings (si puedes). Oliver0796 (discusión) 11:39 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Que dices? Hola Dante, oye que he visto que has creado varias paginas sobre los concursos...etc pero las vas a poner en la portada?, porque los usuarios se van a liar para poder votar si no saben en qe articulo entrar, y que te parece si los protegemos para que no lo puedan editar usuarios no registrados. Oliver0796 (discusión) 17:03 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Uff... Es un poco complicado pero aún así es buena idea, los usuarios que den sus opiniones y luego los administradores escogeremos la mejor, por cierto estoy tratando la administración de Digimon Wikia, me gustaría que votases en mi blog de Digimon para que el usuario Joacoz sea administrador porque la wikia esta completamente vandalizada. PD: Espero que votes, pero un poco más adelante porque hoy voy a crear el blog (los dos estamos muy liados con tanta wikia no? Oliver0796 (discusión) 17:16 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Ala ya esta, por favor vota por el usuario Joacoz aqui: Mi Blog de Digimon Wikia Oliver0796 (discusión) 17:37 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Por que no me respondes? Te envie mensajes a mi wikia para ti si no me quieres hacer esas plantillas dime de no aunque responde por favor y ya hice mi logo ahora ay que esperar [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 20:29 4 abr 2010 (UTC) puedes decirme Oye me puedes decir todos los Rollback/revertidores que hay aqui, AndroidYeak y... Oliver0796 (discusión) 21:00 4 abr 2010 (UTC) que onda Oye tengo una pregunta si porfa me la podrias contestar, bueno es esta ¿Enma sama el ogro guardian es mas fuerte que todos? debido a que si algun malo como cell no quiere ir al infierno cell no lo mata y lo obedece D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 21:00 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Cabecera ¿Como de qué la quieres? Personajes, objetos, combinado, alguna idea? puedes darme una imagen para que la edite y la ponga del tamaño y modificada. Solo sé más específico :D Jorghex (discusión) 03:14 5 abr 2010 (UTC) :Que tal esto? Aun no está terminada, es como un prototipo, falta cambiarle la fuente, o cómo ves tú? ::Está bien, solo que está muy estirada, el dragón se ve muy estirado y en el logo se ven los borrones. Jorghex (discusión) 21:46 6 abr 2010 (UTC) :::Pues no creo, la verdad, porque la imagen ya es así, puedes buscar otro dragón más grande o hacerlo con otras imagenes. Jorghex (discusión) 21:54 6 abr 2010 (UTC) RE:Ben Ten Wiki Si me dices el color y el nombre de usuario, te lo hago. En cuanto a lo de la botonera, pudes poner una que hay en mi wiki, poniendo lo siguiente: importSriptPage ('Botonera Wiki/Posibilidades.js', 'es.ivancillo' y eso hará dos botones nuevos. Un saludo y pideme lo que quieras. --Ivancillo http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/amiguetes/es/images/9/9e/SP.png 19:50 5 abr 2010 (UTC)